


Kinktober 2017: Day 1 (Sleepy Sex)

by GhostCrumpet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: Steve is home after a long mission.





	Kinktober 2017: Day 1 (Sleepy Sex)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrissiHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/gifts).



> Thanks to Chrissi for poking me about Kinktober.

A patch of sun moved across the duvet, warming Darcy's toes and then her shins as it went. Behind her, she heard the soft, even breathing from the very dead-to-the-world man with a plan. She hadn't remembered him coming in the night before, but as she rustled in the blankets, rolling over, he lay there, one arm sprawled above his head, eyelashes dark against his skin, lips parted.

And dick hard as a rock, if the tent around his hip-region was anything to go by. She found herself biting her lip, and had to stop herself. It'd been eleven awful, long, shit-ass days since she'd last seen him. She'd tried to stay up for his return, but the sleep monsters had gotten to her and she'd crawled to bed.

Darcy edged closer to him, as quietly as she could. He smelled like their sheets, and the faint hint of body-wash. He'd showered before coming to bed- although the way his hair was sticking up in little spikes where they met the pillow was a good clue too.

This close up she could see the soft kiss of freckles along his cheeks and over his shoulders, rolling down his arms. He'd been somewhere with sun, she figured. She shifted closer, and the corner of his mouth pulled up, although his eyes stayed closed.

Busted.

“Can't a man sleep?” he asked, voice thick with dreams. He lifted his arm anyway, and she snuggled into the crook of it, her hand skimming across his chest under the duvet. His breath shuddered for a moment and then settled as she pressed into him. He was blissfully naked, perfectly soft over hard muscle, and baking-warm. She let her eyes slip close so as not to get another eyeful of his erection. He deserved _peace_ and _rest_ and not his girlfriend climbing him like he were a hobby-horse.

“Sleep all you need, honey,” she said, ordering her nether region to _calm the fuck down_ as it perked up with his closeness. He was acres of warm, snuggly man, and she wanted to slip a leg over his hips and grind into him.

She meeped softly when he rolled over, his arm coming around her to cage her against his chest. His mouth pressed into the hair at the top of her head and her breath caught in her throat at the blatant display of affection.

“Missed you,” he rumbled into her curls. His hand splayed across her back, fingers digging in just _so_ into her muscles and releasing tension she'd been holding for eleven long days.

“Missed you too big guy,” she said, prepared to settle down into a nice, snuggly cuddle.

Then he shifted his hips, pulling her up a bit until his cock settled in the V of her thighs. _Oh._

“Wanted to wake you up, but didn't wanna be rude,” he said, his throat hoarse for a different reason now, and she could hear the painful arousal in his voice as he rocked his hips towards her.

“You could've done, I wouldn't have been mad,” she whispered, tilting her head to look up at him. He was gazing down at her, his eyes smoke-blue, lashes edged with tears of exhaustion. He should have been sleeping. He should have been resting. He'd saved the world again, but all he seemed to want to do, given how he rubbed the damp head of his cock into her thigh, was fuck her.

“Thought it was better to wake you in the morning with my head between your legs,” he said, and she felt her whole body flush. “But you got one over on me, sweetheart, and I've a mind to just lay you out and take what I need.”

He sighed, a full-body thing that had him grinding into her. She bit back a moan.

“Why aren't you doing that, then?” she asked, hoping he wouldn't notice how breathless she sounded. Her body ached for him, her breasts tingling, and the skin of her back on fire wherever he touched her.

“Wouldn't be gentlemanly,” he murmured, gaze still locked on her, although he was looking at her lips more than anything, his hips still in a slow, churning roll. She was getting wet, she realized, as she squirmed her thighs together.

“I think you've been enough of a gentleman for the month, saving the world and all,” she countered. His eyes narrowed, and he was pushing her down, over, onto her back, his bulk moving over her. The duvet fell around his shoulders, the heat from him and the blankets everywhere.

She parted her thighs and he was inside her, spreading her open in a slow burn, until he bottomed out, his back arching, eyes shut.

His neck was stretched out, begging to be bit and kissed, and she did, lifting up on her elbows to nuzzle his skin.

“Darcy,” he gasped, his hands reaching for her thighs, wrapping around them and pushing them up and against her belly.

He was so deep that she shuddered, begging with a squeeze and pulse of her inner muscles for more, for _faster._

Steve did not oblige, his eyes shut tight as he slowly ground into her and then pulled out again. When she moved to scratch at him, he took her wrists in each hand and pinned them to the sides of her knees as he held her down.

All she could do was whimper and squirm, thighs pressed tight to her breasts as he fucked her good and slow.

“Shhhh,” he urged her when she got too loud. He silenced her with his mouth next, a wet, filthy kiss that left her gasping and begging. “Shhhh,” he said again, “or I'm gonna get that gag from the toybox.”

She flushed and went quiet after that, until his slow movements, the drag of his cock, angled up and hit all the right places inside of her.

Then each thrust drew a desperate, soft sob from her, until she was trembling right on the edge of an orgasm. He held her there, not giving her quite enough, for long minutes, his eyes cracking open to look at her from between his lashes.

“So pretty,” he whispered, “so pretty like this, flushed, mine, beautiful.”

Darcy whined, biting her lip, and squirmed. He bent down and kissed her, dropping one hand from her knee to stroke down where they were joined, his thumb slipping through her soaked folds.

He touched her clit, just _touched_ it, and she was gone, her body seizing up as pleasure took her and wiped every thought but him from her mind.

She was distantly aware of him as he continued rocking into her, his pace steady and even until it wasn't, and his thumb bit into the underneath of her thigh as he moaned her name.

He pulled his cock from her, the wet warmth spilling out as he went, and then he covered her over with his body, adjusting her legs so she was comfortable.

Sleep was tugging at her, although she wanted to be present for this moment as he continued to place soft, gentle kisses down the side of her face, across her brow, on the tip of her nose.

It wasn't until he settled, half off of her, tangled up with her, that she finally let herself tumble into the darkness, knowing he was with her, and he was safe.

 


End file.
